It's a Hard Life
by Ktoddhim
Summary: AU Harry in an orphanage since that terrible night is found along with two friends by Severus Snape. Taken to Hogwarts and making many discoveries, what adventures will they have? NONCON in chapter 2.
1. Prologue: The Betrayer

A/n:

Hi readers! I hope you enjoy this prologue. It is only the beginning, but please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Just a warning, in later chapters, this story will contain abuse, rape and strong language so if you don't like that, I wouldn't read that part.

I have done some changes hence the story being put up again.

Enjoy!

"lah means snakespeak

'lah for thoughts

Prologue: The Betrayer

The man walked quickly down a dark alley, his boots clicking on the hard packed earth. He could feel the wind biting at his face, whipping his black robe, and he could see the trash lining the walls, but he ignored it all. His sites were set on the back stone wall. As he got closer, he drew out a thin wand.

Reaching the plane wall, he tapped his wand in a precise manner.

"Serpensia," he said. As the man watched, the wall melted away, leaving a dark space ahead. He stared long and hard into it before taking three deep breaths and stepping in.

Staring around, he could see a light up ahead, beckoning him onward, and not allowing him to turn back. Looking back, the man could see that the wall had reappeared and there was now no escape. He had come here to do one thing and he would not be allowed to leave until that thing was done, Even if he might be having second thoughts.

As he walked, the man noted the paintings of serpents all along both walls. He could swear that they hissed at him and it made him shiver involuntarily. He kept his eyes straight ahead, his back ramrod straight. He would not enter the presence of his lord looking weak.

000

Voldemort sat regally upon his old wooden chair. It wasn't a fancy chair by any means, the back was scratched up and the once pristinely smooth paint had long ago pealed away. Material things did not matter to him however. All he cared about was domination, power and eradicating those too weak to seek it.

His serpent, Nagini slithered to his side and hissed quietly. He reached over and touched her smooth scales as he listened to what she had to say.

"Massssssster, the betrayer comesssssss. He issssss sssssssssscared, but he walkssssssssss as though he issssssss not."

"Thank you Nagini. If I am dissssssspleasssssed with what he bringsssss, then I will permit you to play with him, possibly even eat him," Nagini gave a hiss that was unmistakably a laugh, and slithered to the corner.

Finally, the man reached the light. His insides quivered as he went, but he held his head high. Entering the next room, the man dropped to his belly and crawled forward, his face pressed to the old and rotting carpet.

When he reached the chair, upon which his lord and master was sitting, he cautiously raised his head and kissed the hem of his robes as a sign of loyalty and respect.

"Master, I come before you baring news that I am sure you will enjoy hearing," he said, bowing his head. Before he could say more, a wand pointed at him, making him hold his breath in fright. He knew what was coming. He had been too presumptuous.

"Do not presume to judge what I would or would not like to hear," he hissed in a low dangerous voice. "For your cheek, crucio!""

The man fell backwards and writhed on the floor in pain. His screams made Voldemort smile, but he lifted the curse before it could have any lasting damage. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed this man, this betrayer of his former friends. He would just have to make sure that he did not betray him. That, he knew, would not be a hard thing to do. He sensed that this man was weak. He wanted power, but he wanted protection as well.

"Get up Wormtail!" Voldemort spat. Wormtail rose slowly to his feet, but was knocked back down. "On your knees! I do not trust that you are loyal to me. Therefore you shall speak to me on your knees until I deem it the time to let you stand in the circle." Wormtail nodded and got onto his knees.

Voldemort looked down at Wormtail as he looked up. Yes, he would have the pleasure in breaking this man. The only problem was that it would not take that long.

"Now! Tell me what you came to tell me. If I think it is a good secret, I shall let you live and join my ranks. If it is not good then…" In the corner, Nagini hissed menacingly and Wormtail shivered in fright. Then he took a breath, and gambled for his life.

"My lord, I know where the Potters are hiding." Voldemort looked at him, and then a smile turned up the corners of his mouth. The smile was pure evil and it scared Wormtail to his boots.

"Well, Wormtail. I believe you have earned a place in my ranks. I have been looking for the Potters for a year now and you have handed them to me on a silver platter. You shall be greatly rewarded. Now, give me your arm and receive the mark of power."

Peter Pettigrew, once a marauder and best friend to the Potters, held out his arm and received Voldemort's mark. He would be forever a slave and he now had no escape. If he were caught, he would go to Azkaban.

He screamed as Voldemort pressed his wand to his forearm. The pain was excruciating and he almost passed out from the sheer magnitude of it. Then, it was over. Looking down, Peter saw a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. It seemed to leer at him and he quickly looked away and back at his master.

"Now, tell me where they are Wormtail."

"They are in Godric's Hollow, in the red house."

"Alright Wormtail. You have done a good thing by telling me where they are. As I said before, you shall be greatly rewarded. Now, I need to call the others and tell them what has come up. You will now have a place in the inner circle." Voldemort roughly grabbed Peter's arm and touched the still painful mark. He screamed as the pain escalated, but then stopped as he heard several pops, announcing the arrival of the inner circle.

"My faithful servants! A wonderful thing has happened tonight! This man, Peter Pettigrew, has given me the Potters location. I am going over there on Halloween alone. You will wait for my call, which I will do after the Potters are dead." Everyone shifted, and waited for the Dark Lord to finish.

"Now, you may all go and I shall see you when I next call." They all bowed low and left the room.

000

After everyone was gone, Nagini slid up beside him once again.

"Massssssster, one of them wassss misssssssing," she said softly.

"Yesssss, you are right. My loyal potionssssss massssster issss not so loyal I think. I sssssshal have to deal with him after the Pottersssss are dealt with." The snake hissed in agreement and curled up on the rug. Voldemort went over the plans in his head. The Potters would die, and nothing, not that old fool Albus, or Merlin, would save them.


	2. Chapter 1: Thy Change Comith

A/n:

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here is chapter one of the story.

Have fun!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others. I wish I did though.

'lah for thoughts

Chapter one: Thy Change Comith

Severus Snape walked purposefully down the halls of Hogwarts. He had been called to the Headmaster's office, and he could tell from Albus's voice that the news would not be good. Lord Voldemort was at his peak of power and everyday, someone was lost. It made Severus angry to know that sometimes he participated in the killings. Being a spy was not an easy job, but it had to be done. The Order of the Phoenix needed inside information and he was the only one available to get it.

"Starburst," he said and the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office jumped aside. He went up the moving staircase and arrived at the oak door with a griffin carved upon it. Before he could even rays his hand to knock, the door opened.

"Severus, thank you for coming so fast," Albus said gravely. Severus nodded and took a chair on the side opposite his mentor.

"What is it Albus?"

"I am afraid that I need you to check up on the Potters for me."

"And why, may I ask?" he unintentionally snapped.

"Because my boy, I believe that they have been found by Lord Voldemort."

"Wouldn't I have been notified?"

"Not necessarily. This is something that has been obsessing Tom for a long time. He wants this victory to himself and probably won't take any death eaters or tell them for that matter." Severus thought about it and knew that Albus was, as usual, right.

"I see. When should I leave?"

"Right now if it's no trouble."

"Alright, I'll report back as soon as I can."

"Thank you my boy," came the sad reply as Severus headed off.

000

Lily Potter sat on the couch with Harry in her lap. He was babbling nonsense words to her and she was laughing softly in delight. She knew that Harry would grow up to be a strong man and a powerful wizard. Now though, he was just her baby.

Lily wondered where James had gotten too and stood up to look for him. Just as she was about to open the door to the next room, it flew open, nearly knocking her over. She screamed and clutched Harry to her chest.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost hit you, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Lily asked, frightened.

"He's coming."

"Vol, he's, coming, here?"

"Yes, and you and Harry need to run. I will hold him off."

"No James, I won't leave you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him so that Harry was between them."

"Lily, I must. I do not want you to die. I'd rather die than have you and Harry die."

"No! I'll wait in the nursery, I'll…"

"He'll find you up there. Please, for me, run?" he was pleading now.

"Alright James. I will run with Harry. I love you and hope to see you again."

"As do I my flower. Now, go! He's here!"

Lily made for the door with Harry in her arms. His emerald green eyes were looking up at her with a kind of knowing that unnerved her. At the moment though, she had no time to spare for her son's knowing eyes. She was to the door when she heard it. A high, cold laugh rang out somewhere in the house. It sent shivers up her spine and she felt Harry's small hand clutch her shirt tight.

"It's ok my Harry. We'll make it, we'll surely make it." She clung to that hope with all of her heart. Even if she didn't make it, she hoped Harry would. She would do anything to ensure her son would live.

Looking out the window, Lily could see that there was no way they could escape. Death eaters were surrounding the house and she could see something in front of the door. Then it burst inward with a shower of sparks and Lily hit the floor to protect herself and Harry. She wriggled backwards under a table and hid, watching as Lord Voldemort strode into the room, ignoring the splinters of wood under his feet. There stood James and it seemed that those red eyes were for him alone.

"Well, if it isn't James Potter." Hissed Voldemort in a low voice that sent shivers through the whole family.

"Yes, Voldemort. It is I. I will not let you kill my wife and child." Voldemort only laughed that cold evil cackle of his.

"No no fool. It isn't your family I want. It is you. You, who is the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, You who have ruined my plansssssss countlesssssss timesssss," he hissed a mad gleam in his red snake eyes. "There is only one way for you to get out of dying and that is to serve me."

"What about the rest of my family?" James asked coldly.

"I will have your lovely wife as my queen. I do need an heir for my throne. Harry will die. I can't let the future heir of all the founders save Slytherin live now can I?"

"Then I will not serve you. I will not serve the man who plans to kill my son and take my wife as merely a pet!" he said with venom in his voice, not flinching as Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at him.

"I gave you a chance and you chose not to take it. Sssssssso, die you fool! Avada Kedavra!" The green light rushed toward James who couldn't have moved even if he had the chance. He fell with a thump and even before he hit, Voldemort had lost interest in the man. He turned in a slow circle before staring at the exact place where Lily hid with her son.

"Come out my flower. I shall not hurt you as long as you hand over the boy. You need not die, only him."

Anger took Lily at the thought of Voldemort taking her boy and killing him. He expected her to simply give him up and watch him die? No, that would not happen. She would die before watching that. So she stepped out, fairly glowing with rage and love for Harry, her son.

"Give me the boy," he hissed, stretching out his arms. Lily took a step back in horror and revulsion.

"No, I will not. He is my baby and I would protect him with my life and I am not your flower."

"You silly girl. You need not die. It would be a shame to kill you. Now, stand aside! Stand aside now and let me have the little Potter!" Lily did the last thing she could think of, the thing she would not ordinarily do.

"Please, have mercy! Have mercy, don't take Harry! Noooo, he's my baby! Take me instead! Not Harry, not Harry!" This had absolutely no affect on the

cold hearted snake. He raised his wand to point at Lily.

"You could have been a good queen for me had you cooperated, but no matter. I will have the boy. Avada Kedavra!" Again the green light came and Lily Potter fell victim to the curse that not one soul could survive.

Harry, who had been in his mother's arms screamed as they tumbled backwards and landed with a thump on the hard floor. Luckily his mummy was there to protect him. She always had been and the boy was sure she always would be. He turned and looked at her. She didn't react to a gentle tap on her nose from Harry's small hand.

"Mummy? Daddy? Hawwy scawed." There was no reaction from either of the people who had never ignored him before. He began to wail, but stopped at a chill behind him. He turned and stared up at the red-eyed man.

"Yes Harry Potter. I am Lord Voldemort. Remember my face, for it will be the last thing you see in this life." The man or whatever he now was raised his wand to perform the killing he had wanted to perform for the last year, ever since he heard of part of the prophecy. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shot out of the wand and toward the little boy who sat on his mother's corps. He put out his hands, as if to ward off the light that had taken away his parents. Harry could hear a scream, a high piercing one that didn't belong to him. He realized that his eyes had closed and opened them.

The Red-eyed man, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, most feared wizard since Grindelwald was ablaze with his own curse. Harry could see him melting or something like it. The green light had sunk through his skin and consumed him. Soon, as Harry watched, the light abated and nothing remained of Lord Voldemort but a memory of loving parents taken away.


	3. Chapter 2: What Life Brings

A/N

This is the chapter with rape so be aware. It won't ruin the story if you who do not like that violence skip it. It's just something that happened to him. I'll put parenthesis around the violence scene.

Chapter two: What Life Brings

Severus apparated as close to the Potter house as possible. Instantly, he knew that something was wrong. For one thing, he would have had no problem apparating directly into the Potter house. This was not good, because that meant that the wards were down and most likely Voldemort was in the house.

Briefly Severus wondered that there had been no call from his former master, but then he remembered what Albus had told him about Voldemort's obsession with the Potters.

Walking fast, almost running, he made it through the surrounding woods and stopped dead in his tracks. There, where once had stood a proud home, with love and warmth radiating from it was no more than a pile of rubble. He could sense the dark magic swirling around him, wanting to consume him, but he did not give in. Clinging to hope, Severus staggered toward the pile. He hoped that maybe one of them would be alive. Even if it was James, his enemy.

James may have tortured him in school, but they were grown now. He did not and had never wished death upon this man or his family. Quite the contrary. He had just begun making friends with all of them. Sirius, Remus, the rat who Severus was willing to bet was responsible for this, and James. Harry had been getting attached to him, calling him Sevewus and grabbing his nose. He hated to admit such things, but he loved the lot of them, minus the rat. He would get his due.

As he shifted things aside with his wand and hands, he dreaded seeing the bodies. He had seen more bodies than a person had a right too, being a death eater, but these would be different. He knew these people and he was unsure if he would be able to handle it alone. He was about to turn and get Albus when a small cry came from the back side of the pile.

"No, it couldn't be," said Severus, hurrying over and quickly removing rubble.

There underneath, was Harry Potter. He had a cut on his head that dripped some blood, but otherwise was ok. His eyes shown up at Severus and then he reached up his little arms.

"Sevewus, mummy an daddy wifda andels. Scawwy man gone fowevew."

"Harry, what do you mean scary man gone? Did he leave or…" Harry waved one of his hands.

"No, man melt way afer he attack me wif gween light. Light hit me here; give me owie, then back to man. Man scream, gone now." Severus stared at the boy. Was he trying to say that Lord Voldemort was gone and that he had somehow been responsible?

"Come on, we need to get that cut looked at," Severus turned, knowing that there was no more survivors and not wanting to see the dead. He disapparated back to Hogsmeade, Harry clutched tight in his arms.

000

"Starburst," Severus said. The gargoyle jumped aside and he proceeded up the staircase with a wide-eyed Harry looking around.

"Come in Severus," came Albus's weary voice.

"Headmaster, I have something that was rather unexpected I think," he said, setting Harry gently down on the desk, facing the old man.

"Oh no my boy. This was not unexpected. This has been known since before young Harry was born. The only thing that was not known was weather it would be Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom."

Severus found himself getting angry. That old man had known that they would die, had known that he would find Harry. Yet he said nothing. He could see the sadness and tiredness in his old friend's face.

"So what is to become of Potter?"

"I believe I shall put him with his aunt on Lily's side."

"Petunia?" Severus was indignant. "I do not think that will be a good idea headmaster."

"I am well aware of the circumstances of why you say that, but the blood protection is the most important thing at the moment. I know that there are still death eaters loose and Harry must not be taken by them."

Severus shook his head, but again said nothing. He only hoped that the boy was strong for his own sake.

Sirius stared angrily at the rat in front of him. He was hurt; he wanted to kill his one time friend. Why had he betrayed them? He would have thought Remus was the betrayer, not Peter.

Lunging forward, he grabbed the man's shirt, shaking him hard. Tears came from his eyes as he growled in rage. Peter would pay. Oh yes he would.

000

Albus stared at the scrupulously clean house where he was going to put Harry Potter. He had a feeling that this little boy would have a hard life, but he knew that in the long run, the blood protection would allow him to make it to Hogwarts.

He walked up the drive, passed all of the neatly arranged flowers and to the porch steps. Bending down, he gently set Harry, who was wrapped in a blanket down. He reached into his robes and pulled out a letter, slipping it inside the blanket so that the Dursleys would have no trouble seeing it. Then he took one last look at the boy, turned and with a swish of his cloak, was gone.

000

Petunia Dursley was a woman who did not like change. Right now, she had the perfect life. A good house, loving husband, and small son. Well, her son wasn't exactly small, but in age he was. She had a routine that was followed everyday. Her first chore was to put out the milk bottles.

Scooping them up, she walked to the door and opened it. Bending down, she was about to put the milk bottles in the corner when her eyes fell on something, a bundle. Setting the bottles to the side, she went closer for a better look.

Squatting down and lifting a corner of the blanket, her eyes widened as they fell on the emerald green gaze of the baby lying there. Instantly she knew who it was. There was no one left in the world that had that color of eyes. Something must have happened to her sister.

It was not that she was concerned for her sister, no. In fact, she hated anything to do with Lily Potter. Ever since she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts School for Freaks as she liked to call it.

Turning, Petunia went into the house to wake up her husband. He would want to know about this and take part in what would befall the boy.

000

"We cannot kill the boy! If we do, the freaks will come and we will be dead right along with him," Vernon said; sweat rolling down his purple face.

"I know Vernon, but we cannot have him here. He will corrupt our Dudley," Petunia said worriedly.

"So what do you propose we do with him then?"

"I say take him to the worst orphanage in Surry. Then we will be rid of him for good." Vernon nodded. The idea sounded okay. The Potter brat would be off their hands, but not dead.

Vernon went over to the table and picked up the still wrapped Harry. He held him away from himself; as if there would be a disease contracted if he was touched. Then he went to the car. He knew just where to take the freak.

Daily Profit Article

Sirius black kill's 13 muggles and one wizard with just one curse and is believed to have betrayed the Potters?

Sirius Black, secret keeper to the Potters was apprehended today on charges of murder. It was witnessed that he killed 13 muggles and one Peter Pettigrew with one curse. Sources confirm that when Black was asked about this, he simply laughed. Bartemius Crouch has sentenced him with life in Azkaban for the murder of 13 muggles, one wizard and for the betrayal of the Potters.

000

Severus stared at the front page in shock. He had once hated Sirius and would have jumped in glee to read what he was seeing. Now however, he didn't think Sirius would do this. There was surely something wrong. For one thing, he could remember seeing a rat like man slinking out of the last death eater meeting.

At the time, he had not thought much about it because by the end of Voldemort's meetings, everyone walked with hunched shoulders and heads down. It was simply that this man had a look about him. He just had the feeling that he knew him outside of death eater meetings and that it was wrong for him to be there. Now though, he was dead?

For some reason, Severus found himself not believing it. Sirius must have laughed because he had figured out Peter's plan, but was too caught up in laughing that he couldn't answer. Then again, that could have been hope talking. Severus hated to think that the man he was just beginning to like had murdered that coldly. Even if it was his old friend, that was no excuse. There were better ways of dealing with that sort of thing 'Well, there is nothing I can do about it now.' He thought sadly.

000

7 years later

"Potter, what do you think you are doing!" shouted a skinny man, grabbing the small boy by his collar.

"I.I was just trying to help the…" A hand flew out and smacked the boy's cheek.

"You do your own share. Anyone who don't do their share gets punished. Since you've made it your place to protect that girl, you'll take her punishment."

The boy bowed his head, but said nothing. It was always best to keep quiet or it would get worse.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was living at O'Leary's Home for Children. Needless to say, it was not the best place. The man who took care of them was named Rodney Sikes.

He was a man who wanted money and so taught the children to pick pockets. When they got back after a day of picking pockets, and protecting their territory, Sikes made them do work to keep the place clean. This was useless, but it had to be done if punishment was to be avoided.

Harry was the one to get picked on the most. Ever since coming to the orphanage, he had caught Sike's eye. Something about him drew him to the man. He couldn't wait until the boy was older, old enough to appreciate what he would be given by Sikes himself.

Sensing the man's gaze, Harry slipped passed Sikes, heading out for a morning of picking pockets. Since he had come there as a baby, he was by far the best at it. He could take anything from anyone and that person would not know it was gone until it was too late.

"'Eh, 'Arry?"

"Jake, c'mon. We gotta go afore Sikes sees us laggin'," Harry said, picking up his pace. His best friend Jake Stone and his sister Lyra caught up to them. They were older than Harry, but had been taught to pick pockets by the younger boy. It was a strange thing, but it helped them get food and a roof over their heads and for now, it was all that mattered.

The three of them headed towards the busy section of London. They knew that good profit could be found there. He had always watched the children with envy, getting whatever they wanted from their parents, and begging for more. It made Harry sick and when he talked about it with Lyra and Jake, they thought the same thing.

As Harry was thinking, he felt something grab his arm roughly. He flinched away and spun around fast.

"Wa do ya think yer doin'?" Harry asked.

"Ther's kids up ahead. Thought I'd warn ya. We're gunna ave a figh on our hands mate," said Jake knowingly. Harry and Lyra readied themselves for the coming confrontation as the big kids walked closer, smirks on their grubby faces.

Harry had seen these kids before. They didn't live in an orphanage, but ran free, doing whatever they wished on the streets. He was sometimes jealous of the freedom those kids had, but he said nothing kind to them. They were a rough bunch and were not to be trifled with.

"'Eh little'ones. Yeh lookin to play?" Harry decided to try the polite approach.

"No thanks Wolfgang. Wer just out lookin' fer profit, same as ya." For that, he received a punch on the mouth that drew blood.

"Well, ya find any profit; it comes to meh, Ge it?" At that, Lyra snapped. She was known for her quick temper.

"We find any profit, and it goes to who wer upposed to give it too. We aint givin' nothin' to ya."

"Yeh, that's righ wolfy, now Ge out a our territory before we make ya!" shouted Jake angrily, his face red.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say to a person like Wolfgang and his crew. They pounced on the three smaller children. Lyra, Jake and Harry fought well, but soon were beaten. The crew left them lying where they had fallen, laughing derisively as they went.

"C'mon, I's time we look fer somethin' fer Sikes," Harry said sadly, pulling his friends to their feet.

000

After a long unsuccessful day, the three children trudged back to Sikes's place. As Harry walked passed, he was grabbed roughly by the man and pulled tight against him. A very uncomfortable feeling came over Harry as he stood there, trapped by the man's strong arms. He could feel his breath tickling the back of his neck and he knew that nothing good would come of this encounter. Lyra and Jake had kept going. They were not to stop, even if one of their friends had been yanked away from them. It was a Sikes rule.

"You remember that punishment I said I was gunna give ya? Well, I've decided that you'll never forget this lesson, no matter how long ya live. You saved the girl from punishment but put yourself on the line. I aint complainin'. I'm gunna ave lots of fun with you Potter."

Harry began to fight. As Sikes was talking, he had dragged Harry up some rickety old stairs to an old unused bedroom with a dirty mattress on the floor. Harry also noticed that Sikes was breathing hard, not from exertion, but from something else. All the stories kids had told about Sikes rushed into his head and it made the boy struggle harder. He did not want this!

Sikes smacked him on the jaw, which stunned Harry for a moment, enough to let him toss him like a rag onto the disgusting bed.

000

Rodney Sikes stared down at Harry Potter. He had wanted this boy ever since he had come to this place as a baby. He knew that he had promised himself to wait until the boy hit 13, but he could not. His want, need, was too strong. He would have his due for taking him in.

He smirked as he struggled on the bed. Then Sikes grabbed a knife from his boot, which he had taken off and swiftly cut the boy's clothes from him.

"Nooo!" Harry shouted before Sikes slapped a hand over his mouth. Harry bit, but the man did not react.

He picked up a rag and shoved it into Harry's mouth, which was open from trying to call for help. No one would come up here anyway. Sikes rule, they called it. Well, as long as it kept them away, he was just fine with that.

Sikes took off his own clothes an stood again looking down at Harry Potter. There was just something that seemed to attract him to the boy. He would have what he wanted, and Potter would enjoy it.

000

Harry lay on the bed, unable to comprehend what was going to happen. Oh, he knew alright. The kids had told many stories of kids who had been killed by the man. He hadn't been sure then, but now he was sure. Sikes could kill him and would have his way with him.

By now, his hands were tied with some old twine and his feet as well. He had that awful rag in his mouth and he was getting really scared. He could sense the man behind him and flinched at the snap of clothes being shed. Then he felt Sikes's breath on the back of his neck and wriggled away, or tried to.

"You're going to like this boy. You'll be begging me for more, just you wait. By the time I'm done with you, there aint a thing you won't know how to do."

Harry tried kicking both of his feet, but Sikes was sitting or rather laying on them. He couldn't even move them. Sikes was laughing and it frankly scared Harry.

"No no no, you naughty boy. You're not getting anxious are you? Well, I am so, right. We'll get on with the fun." Harry tried to shout words through the gag, but only muffled sounds escaped. Sikes used them to his advantage.

"Oh, yes? You want it, don't you Potter. You wanted it all the time and now you'll get your wish.

000

Sikes rolled off the boy and smiled.

"Ya liked that didn't ya Potter. C'mon, admit it. You enjoyed that eh? You can go around bragging what a good fuck I am huh." Sikes ripped the gag from his mouth so he could reply. Harry knew that he had to be careful in what he said.

"Y.yes s.sir," he stuttered. Then Sikes grabbed him. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

"You'll tell no one of what happened here today. It's our little secret, eh Potter?" He nodded and Sikes pushed him away. Then he grabbed his clothes and putting them on, left Harry on the bed, bloody and no longer innocent.

000

Slowly, painfully, Harry crawled to where his clothes lay. It hurt to put them on, but he did. He had to hide what had happened. Harry knew that it would happen again and it made him shutter in fright. It also made him angry.

000

Severus sat in his office, grading papers. This was already his Seventh or eighth year of being a teacher, but he never would get used to grading them. He hated seeing the abysmal work the students put out in hopes of receiving O's. Not with Severus Snape they wouldn't. He was a hard teacher and only loved his Slytherins. In truth, he had to act different towards the rest of the school to keep up his façade of being a spy for Lord Voldemort. Yes, he was gone, but Severus was no fool. He would return and then if something wasn't done, hell would be loosed on the world.

He was well aware of the fact that the children around the school called him things like greasy git, grumpy old bat, vampire, and names like that. To him, it didn't matter. He was who he was and they would have to deal with it. After all, if they felt like complaining, he could take points.

As Severus Pondered his unfair teaching methods, he glanced down at the pictures on his desk. Contrary to popular belief, he did have people that he cared about. He saw James and Lily Potter looking up happily with baby Harry between them. He saw Sirius, Remus and a blank spot which had at one time been Peter before the betrayal. It made Severus angry to see those happy faces staring up at him, knowing that they were now out of his reach.

Sometimes, he found himself thinking about little Harry Potter. For some reason, he felt that something was wrong. He could think of no possible reason why he of all people would have these feelings, but they were there. Severus knew that he would be about eight now. He hoped that the boy was doing alright with those good for nothing Dursleys, that they weren't hurting him. Merlin help them if he found out that they had been.

2 years later

Harry stretched on his bundle of blankets and wondered why he had awakened so early. Instantly, his senses were on full alert and he could see a shadow looming menacingly over him. He sat up and saw in the weak moonlight Sikes's face leering at him. In his mind, he groaned.

"C'mon Potter. Ya know wha I want so ye'd better get up and get ready," he growled softly so only Harry could hear it.

Slowly, Harry got up. Ever since that first time, Sikes took to waking Harry in the middle of the night, fetching him from his pick pocketing, whenever the need arose and having his way with him. Sikes claimed that Harry was the best one for him and that he was his. Harry hated it, but for fear of losing his life, he took the pain.

Sikes walked so close behind him that Harry could feel his hot breath tickling the back of his neck as they went up the Creaking stairs. He just wanted this over with. By now, it had happened so many times that Harry knew what to expect, but to preserve his dignity; he made Sikes fight to have him. The man always had to put Harry into position and cut his clothes off.

Sikes grabbed the small boy and tossed him unceremoniously onto the old bed. Harry desperately tried to crawl away, but the man was too quick.

"Oh no, Potter. Yer stayin' righ here," he hissed with a sinister smile. Always it was the same. Sikes would bring him, Harry would try to run, get caught and then go limp as Sikes did what he wished. This time though, was different.

Just as Sikes was ready to fulfill his needs, the door banged open, causing Sikes to fall off the bed. Harry looked up from his prone position and stared into Lyra Stone's angry eyes.

"Sikes! Ye are nothin' but a dirty scoundrel! 'Ow dare yeh do tha to 'Arry! I never though ye'd go tha far, he's only ten for fuck sake!"

It wasn't often that Lyra swore, but when she did, it meant that she was in a real rage. Sikes had gotten up from the floor and towered over the girl, fiery rage and that lustful gleam that Harry knew so well in his eyes.

"So girl. Couldn't resist me eh? Well I'll…" Lyra's small hand shot out and hit Sikes in the stomach as hard as she could. The girl was pretty strong so this had some effect. He fell back, gasping for breath. Then she turned to the stunned Harry, averting her eyes from his unclothed form.

"C'mon 'Arry. We gotta leave here and tell the others to do the same. I won't hear of anymore kids getting hurt by im."

Harry followed the girl down, an old blanket wrapped around him. On his bed, he rooted, finding a pair of black pants and a black shirt. They war no shoes and Harry had no possessions he wished to keep.

Looking around, Harry saw the other kids dressing and slipping out the door. They knew where they could stay in the streets of London so he didn't worry.

"Ye ready mate?" asked Jake.

"Yeh, let's go before Sikes recovers from Lyra's hit." Jake's eyes widened.

"Ye hit Sikes?"

"Yeh shoulda done It a long time ago. I jus got up and noticed Harry not in his bed. Then I heard something upstairs so thought I'd check. There was Sikes with… Harry… and…"

"Say no more Lyr. I know what he does. I'm sorry 'Arry. I was too much of a coward to stop im." Jakes head was down and Harry could of sworn a few tears glittered in his eyes.

"No Jake. I would nave done anything either. When yer up there with im, it's hard to get up the courage to fight. It's done and we're leavin' so let's go and try to forget all this."

Harry knew that this would never be forgotten, but he wanted to be brave for his only real friends in the world. The ones who had taken care of him after a beating from Sikes or when he would fall sick. They would cover for him whenever he "did something strange" as they liked to call it. Harry never understood what he did, but he just figured it was part of him.

"Here's an alley tha we can stay in guys," Jake called from up ahead. He had been scouting to find a suitable place for the three of them to stay.

"Good one Jake," Harry said with approval. It was an alley, but away from Sikes. They had all brought their blankets so they weren't without something to keep them warm.

"Ye know we're gunna still ave to pick pockets." Harry stated.

"Yeh, I know. It's the only good thing Sikes taught us. This time though, we'll get the profit," Lyra said.

"Yup, well I'm tired so g'night. Tomorrow what do you say we explore London more? We were always ascared of Sikes before, but now all we have to do is get Lyra to hit him." All of them laughed as they burrowed down in their blankets, staying close for warmth. Their lives would be hard, but they were together. In Harry's mind, that was all that mattered. He had his family.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fates At Work

Enjoy!

'lah for thoughts

Chapter Three: The Fates At Work

Severus walked down Diagon Alley; his eyes sliding carefully passed each door, as if expecting attack. His hand was wrapped around his wand and he was aware of his environment.

He was headed to the apothecary to see if they had some rare potions ingredients. He was experimenting with a potion and the ingredients needed were hard to find. If they could not be found here in the wizarding world, then Severus would have to go into the muggle world. He hated to do it, but sometimes things just had to be done.

Entering the shop, he looked around for the proprietor. While he waited, he browsed through some of the displays. So far, he didn't see what he needed.

"Mr. Snape, hello," said Mr. Ruskin.

"Mr. Ruskin, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a list of rare ingredients that I need you to look over, see if you have any of them."

"Oh, of course. Can't guarantee anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Severus said, and went back to browsing.

000

Harry awoke abruptly from a dream in which Sikes loomed over him. At first, he thought it was real, that he would once again have to deal with the man's filthy hands, but no. Looking around, Harry remembered the events of last night. He remembered Lyra hitting Sikes and all the kids leaving the house. He remembered that they were in an alley that Jake had found, and that they were all together.

"'Arry, you ok?" came Lyra's soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a dream s'all," he assured her.

"Well, s'mornin', wanna explore?" came Jakes sleep laden voice. Harry laughed and got out of his blanket, folding it neatly. The others did the same and they all trooped happily out of the alley.

Looking up, Harry could see the sun just peaking over the horizon. It was a sight to see, knowing they were free. It made a bubble of happiness swell in his chest to know that Sikes would never plague his life again.

"C'mon guys, stop starin' at the sky. Ya look like ya wanna get lost in it or somethin'." Harry rolled his eyes. It was just like Jake to make a comment that didn't make sense just to bring the attention back on him.

"Yeah yeah, lets go then slow poke," laughed Lyra. The chase was on. They always played this game when they felt free. Harry and Jake pounded after the girl; all three of them had long matted hair flying out behind them. They didn't notice the strange looks they were attracting from the people who went to work early and even if they had, they wouldn't have cared. They had no one to hold them down, no one to care about them accept each other. One might say "How sad," but not them. That was all they needed.

"Lyra Jane Stone! Get back 'ere!" Harry called in a mock angry voice.

"Gotta catch me 'Arry James Potter!" she called sprinting ahead.

"Seriously Lyr, I, can't breathe," gasped Jake. Finally, the girl stopped running and waited for the two of them to catch up.

"Alright, so where should we explore?" she asked.

"Let's go over there where that plant store is. I thought I saw something," said Harry.

"'Arry, you're not tryin' to get us into somethin' are ye?" asked Lyra, who was always perceptive.

"Well, we need profit, and there's someone who we can get righ there," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ohhhh," said Lyra and Jake together. They headed over, anticipating what they could get from the classy looking man.

000

"Well Mr. Snape, I'm sorry. I don't have any of this except for the dragon's teeth and the powder from the moth's wings." Severus sighed.

"Well, thanks Mr. Ruskin. At least that's some of it. I think the other items can be found in the muggle world."

"You're welcome Mr. Snape. Have a good day," he said.

"You as well," Severus replied.

It was inevitable that he would have to go into the muggle world. At least he had gotten the magical properties, now he needed the plants, and he knew just the store to get them.

000

Harry walked towards the man, but was grabbed from behind. Turning around quickly, he got into a fighting stance. He could see his other two friends in a similar situation so he quickly fought his attacker. He didn't have time to enjoy the experience; all that was on his mind was to help his other friends.

"'Arry, there's more of em!" cried Lyra. Harry abandoned his attacker, who was barely conscious from the beating he had given him. He didn't understand why this was happening, but he had a feeling that the old gang that used to beat them up had heard about their break for freedom.

"Om comin' Lyr," he said. Only two attackers remained, but just as Harry was preparing to finish the fight, make them go in defeat, a harsh voice cut through the morning air.

"What is going on here?"

000

Severus walked towards the herb shop. As he went, he looked around, making sure that no danger lurked about. He could see a group of three kids standing. One of them pointed to him, and they headed over.

For some reason, Severus found his eyes drawn to the smallest of the children. He looked familiar and something told him that he must find out why. Then as he was thinking, he saw a group of older boys surround and attack the younger ones. Swiftly, he walked over, but stood and watched. They may have been younger than their attackers, but they sure could fight. The smallest child had his attacker nearly unconscious before he stopped beating. Finally, Severus took some action.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a silky voice that dripped with the promise of retribution if they should not answer or give him trouble. The smallest boy raised his head and Severus found himself staring into Lily's eyes.

'Wait, Lily's eyes? No, Harry's eyes. But what is he doing here?' These thoughts raced through his head in a matter of seconds as he waited for someone to explain why they were fighting.

"Who are ye to ask of our affairs?" asked the only girl in the group.

"I am none of your concern. This boy however…" he said pointing to Harry. "Is my concern."

"I don't even know yeh so why would you be concerned about me?" Harry asked in a bewildered way.

"Come with me and I shall explain," he said. They looked at him with distrust showing in their eyes, but they followed when Harry stepped bravely forward.

000

Harry couldn't have explained why he stepped forward to follow that menacing man. He just felt something. He felt that he had to follow the man. Something would come of it.

000

Severus walked with the kids following in his wake. He could feel their fear and distrust, but he had to talk to Potter. He had to find out why he was here instead of where Albus had put him almost ten years ago

000

Harry looked around as he and his friends followed the dark man. He wondered what was going to become of them. He had seen the look in the man's eyes when he had looked into Harry's. His curiosity had been peaked and he intended to find out what that look had been about. In his experience, looks did not bode well for his well being.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when the man held open a door. He could see it, but for some reason he had the feeling that only him and the man could. Lyra and Jake stared at the shops on each side of the mysterious one.

"Wha is this?" asked Lyra suspiciously.

"This is the leaky cauldron.

"We've walked passed 'ere hundreds of times and never ave we seen this place! And why is it called the leaky Cauldron? What kind of name is tha?" asked Jake in his usual way. When he got nervous he tended to get sassy. Harry found himself trying to hold back laughter. He knew that it was not a laughing matter, but Jake just got so worked up sometimes and it never failed to fluster people.

"Come, and you will see," was all Severus said before striding in through the door. They followed and looked around when they entered.

"Ok, now I see why they call it the Leaky Cauldron," muttered Jake.

"Shut up Jacob," Lyra said as she hit his arm. He mock winced, but quieted.

Looking around, Harry could see that some of the people were not human. There was one eating raw meat and he averted his eyes, wondering what kind of creature it was. He followed the man to a corner table big enough for all of them and promptly, the man standing behind the counter came to see what, if anything, they wanted.

"Ahh Mr. Snape. Can I get you or your company anything?"

"No thanks Tom. We're merely here for a quiet place to converse."

"Very well then. Just call if you need anything."

"Thank you," Severus said. Tom turned and was about to go back to the counter when he suddenly turned to stare at Harry.

"Merlin! Is that Harry Potter?" At that, the whole pub went silent and Harry looked around with a confused and slightly angered look upon his face. He had been scratching his forehead. Severus nodded to Tom before giving Harry a Quelling look.

"If you please Tom. I would like to speak to these children without distraction. Is there a private dining room open?" Tom seemed to shake himself out of a daze and assured him that there was one available

000

After everyone was once again settled at a table, Severus put up several silencing charms with his wand under the table before getting into what he had to say.

"First of all, I would like to know who you are."

"And wha reason is there tha I should give you my name when we don't know yurs?" said Harry.

"Alright then. I am Severus Snape." He looked as if he were going to add something onto it, but decided against it.

"Well, as ye seem to know, I'm Harry Potter. These are my siblings Lyra and Jake Stone. And before we go any further, I'd like to know how ye know who I am."

"I suppose that is fair. I need to tell a story that will explain how I know who you are so please have patience." They all nodded and Severus leaned back in his chair, preparing to tell the story that even after so many years, still pained his heart.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations, Opportunities

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Explanations and opportunities

Severus could tell that Harry had been living on the streets for his entire life. The way he talked and handled himself told him that much. The only thing he could not work out was why? Why was he not with the Dursleys? Sure, they hated magic, but they wouldn't just abandon a helpless baby?

'Obviously, they would.' He thought sardonically. 'If only I had known.'

Shaking his regretful thoughts away, he prepared to tell Harry of his birthright, what he had done as a baby, and where he could go for schooling.

"I ask that you do not interrupt me as I tell this. I know you will have a lot of questions, but save them for the end." The children nodded and Severus took a final few breaths before plunging in.

"This pub that we are in is not a normal one. I do not know if you noticed the different looking people around the tables and counters, but they are not what we are here to discuss.

In the back of the Leaky Cauldron is a small court yard with nothing in it. This…" he pulled out his wand. "Is a magic wand which will make the normal back wall of the court yard open into a different world." He could see them straining not to ask questions and was growing frustrated having to explain the wizarding world. He had never been good at explaining things and had very little patience.

"That court yard is one of many entrances into the wizarding world. You may want to ask why I am telling you about wizards. Well, the reason being, you Harry, are one," Stunned silence met that last statement before Harry interrupted.

"'Ow could I be a wizard? I didn' think magic was real?"

"The way you can know I am telling the truth is to think back on the emotional times in your life. Think about the strange things that happened around you." Harry's eyes closed, and he appeared to be doing just that.

"Ahh, yer righ. I ave been aving strange tings appening to me, tha were pretty weird," he said after a few minutes. Severus couldn't hold back a knowing smirk. Lyra and Jake only sat there, saying nothing so he continued with his story.

"Now, several years, twenty I'd say, the wizarding world fell under the tyranny of a dark wizard named," he stopped, took a breath and continued, reluctantly. "Lord Voldemort." Harry couldn't help but laugh along with his friends.

"Ye mean tha was is real name?" Severus sent the three children a glare that cut off their laughter abruptly.

"No, his real name was in fact Tom Riddle. Voldemort was his fashioned name which most in the wizarding world fear to utter and most certainly nothing to scoff at.

For 9 years, he ruled, killing those who did not follow his cause and gathering more followers which he called death eaters. They helped him kill off opposing families or anyone he had a mind to be rid of. He loved to kill those without magic or those born with magic, but from a line of nonmagic folk. These we call muggles or muggleborns.

In the last year of his rule, he became obsessed with killing your family," he pointed to Harry whose head came up.

"Why my family? I don' even know my parents. Who were they? Were they…" Severus held up a thin hand.

"Your parents were Lily and James Potter. There was a prophecy involving you which got Voldemort onto you in the first place. I do not know it, only Albus knows and can decide to tell you.

"On Halloween of 1980, The Dark… Voldemort came to your house. He killed James, and as I understand it, he didn't want to kill Lily. The only reason he killed her was so that he could get to you."

"So 'ow am I still alive?"

"Voldemort raised his wand and shot the killing curse at you. It hit you on your forehead, giving you that lightening bolt shaped scar. It banished Voldemort, and some choose to believe that it is forever. Me, I believe that he will be back in a matter of time. That is why I know your name, why the bar man knew your name. You are famous in the wizarding world." Harry could detect bitterness in the way that was said, but ignored it. He was too surprised about the other information.

"So ye mean to say tha I'm alive, but I shouldn be?"

"Well, it is not that you should not be, it is that it is a miracle that you are. People wonder why so you are their idle."

"I don wanna be anyone's idle," he muttered sourly. He looked over at Lyra and Jake who were just staring fixedly at him.

"Stop bloody starin' at me. I'm sure I'll ge a lot of tha if I meet other magic people!" he spat with irritation. They looked away, raising their hands in surrender.

"Sorry 'Arry. S'just tha it's not everyday ya hear tha your street brother was almost killed and tha eeh's got magic," Lyra said reasonably.

"I know, I'm jus not believen' all this. I mean, I know I's true, bu s'jus so surprisin'." Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have told you the story. Now I have an opportunity for you." He looked only at Harry who felt sudden alarm.

"Wha about my friends?"

They do not have magic, but I assure you that they will be taken care of." Harry was not too sure about this, but he listened.

"I am the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should be getting an acceptance letter when you turn 11 in 2 weeks time. If you wish, I can take you to get your supplies and to the school so that you will have a roof over your head. Your friends will be put in a house somewhere close to the school so that you may visit them."

Harry was speechless with shock. He had just heard that his parents had been killed by a madman wielding magic, found out that he has magic and that he supposedly killed the dark one, and now he would get to go to a school for magic? It was just too much. He nodded, accepting the offer. He most certainly did not want to be out on the streets to have Sikes catch him. He surely wouldn't live through that encounter.

"Very well then. I shall take you all to Hogwarts to see what Albus has to say. First though, I imagine that you're hungry?" They nodded and Severus pushed a button calling tom in for food and drinks.


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

"lah for snakespeak

'lah for thoughts

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

After eating a meal that for once, left the three children feeling satisfied, they followed Severus out of the pub and into the afore mentioned courtyard. Harry was eager to see a bit of magic and could detect the same excitement in his friends.

Everyone crowded close as Severus tapped the wall with his wand. They all gasped as the wall seemed to wriggle and then open for them into an arch. Harry thought it was really weird, but he knew that it was just apart of the wizarding world. As he was thinking this, the wall had finished opening and they all stared out on a cobbled street with many shops lining it.

"Woe, tha's cool!" shouted Jake excitedly. The others could only stare. It was a sight to see after the dullness of the London slums.

Severus led them quickly through the chaos of Diagon Alley without looking back to see if they were keeping up. They wished they had several more eyes to look around without being left behind by their black haired leader.

Harry could see shops selling strange things like dragon dung, bat wings and several other things. Then a thought struck him that made him stop dead in the middle of the street. People jostled him, but he didn't notice. Lyra had stopped, noticing that he wasn't with them.

"'Arry? What's wrong?"

"We don' ave any money Lyr." Lyra stared and then ran to catch up with the professor. The two came back and moved out of the way of traffic.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you have a concern?" asked the professor with a sneer upon his face. Harry stared at him, unbothered, wondering why he tried to hide the fact that he had a heart.

"Sir, it's a concern wit all o us. We don' ave any money to pay fer any of our splies." Severus merely shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Your parents were not poor. They have left you with a fair amount of money to last you for your years at school and beyond I'm sure, should you Dane to spend it wisely. As for you two," he looked at Lyra and Jake who stared at the ground. "I shall be taking money out of a Hogwarts Vault to get you're school supplies."

"Bu Sir, we…"

"That's enough Mr. Stone. I will not stand for any objections from you." Jake stayed quiet, but sent his sister and Harry a desperate look that they both understood.

"Now, let us get to Gringotts so that we can finish with what needs to be done," Severus snapped before heading off with his usual stride, making the three children have to start running again.

000

Harry stared with fright at the creatures behind the counters. They were short, but had a look about them, as if they would challenge you and would surely win. He caught the eye of a fierce looking one and was only pulled from his staring contest by Severus's voice.

"Mr. Potter, I would advise you cease your staring or you will surely be looked upon with suspicion. Goblins do not take lightly people staring at them with challenge in their eyes." Harry nodded and reluctantly dropped his gaze.

They all watched as Severus talked to the goblins and handed over two keys and a letter. He wondered how he had gotten the keys when he hadn't even expected to meet them, but thought no more about it. He would ask if he remembered.

Severus waved for the three of them to follow as a goblin came out from a door behind the counter and led them to another door. Inside, they all stared at the tracks on the floor, wondering what they were for. Harry jumped as the goblin, 'Griphook' whistled and a cart came speeding toward them.

They all got in, and with a whoosh, they were off. The three children enjoyed the ride immensely. Harry supposed it was like being on a roller coaster. He had never seen one, but had heard of them.

The cart came to an abrupt stop at vault 687.

"Mr. Potter, this is your vault." Severus looked completely unruffled from the headlong rush down Gringotts's tunnels. Harry was getting leery from his seeming lack of emotions. The only thing that kept him from being too wary was the fact that he could read people. Severus was harder, but he could see the man's good side.

Harry climbed out of the cart and watched as Griphook inserted his key into the lock. When the door opened, they all coughed from the emerald green smoke that rushed out at them. Then Harry saw what lay behind the smoke, and he stared, stunned.

"Bloody ell!" shrieked Jake.

"Mr. Stone. When you arrive at Hogwarts, language such as that will not be permitted."

"Oh, sorry Sevus, I mean Severus." Severus glared, but said no more.

"'Arry, good thing Sikes don' know 'bout this eh?" Asked Lyra softly.

"Yeh, no kiddin'." Agreed Harry, finally snapping from his stunned state and collecting the money into a bag provided by Griphook.

They all got back into the cart and were off, going faster and deeper into the vaults. They stopped again at vault 713 and only Severus climbed out.

"Wha's in there?" asked Jake in his usual nosy way.

"That is not your concern," said Severus flatly and they all watched as Griphook stroked a finger and the key against the door.

"Holy shi…" Lyra slapped a hand over his mouth. Harry stared and Lyra glared at her brother. The only thing that came out of the vault however, was a small package, which Severus slid into his cloak. Then they were off back up and out of the cold vaults.

000

Harry couldn't resist giving the goblin a challenging look, which he returned.

"Mr. Potter, what did I tell you earlier," hissed Severus. Harry just shook his head, and went out the door with Lyra and Jake behind him. Severus muttered something along the lines of, "He'll definitely be a Gryffindor."

"Wha's a Gyfindor?"

"You'll find out later Mr. Stone."

Severus took them to many shops. Harry bought quills, parchment, scales, a cauldron, and potions ingredients. Their next stop was the robe shop, but on the way, Harry caught site of the pet shop.

"'Eh, Sev? Can we stop at tha pet shop?"

"Alright, but be quick about it," he muttered. He hated the name Sev, but said nothing. He knew if he made a big deal about it, the name would be used all the time.

000

Inside, there were all kinds of strange noises. As Harry went passed the owls, he saw a pure white owl. When he held out his arm to it, it gladly hopped on.

"Looks li ya got a pet," commented Jake Needlessly.

"Duh, I think ee knows that," said Lyra, annoyed.

"C'mon, let's go," said Jake.

"'Old on, I gotta look at somethin'."

He was drawn back further and further until he could hear voices. No, not voices, hisses, that sounded like voices. But that didn't make sense.

Harry headed back and looked into the tanks where snakes resided.

"Hello?" One of the small snakes raised its triangular head.

"You can ssspeak to usss?"

"Yeah, I guessss I can."

"Will you take one of usss? No one ever wantsss a ssssnake. The humanssss, mosssst of them are too frightened we'll hurt them. The only ssssnakesssspeaker I know of bessssidesss you isss Lord Voldemort." Harry sneered at the stupidness of the name.

"Ok, I'll take you," he said, gently lifting the lid and it crawled onto his arm. He could hear the hisses of annoyance from the others, but he ignored them. Luckily Lyra and Jake were off looking at other things so they didn't know about this.

"Ssso d'you have a name?"

"No, you musssst give me one."

"Hmm, you a girl or boy?"

"I am female."

"Ok, 'ow 'bout Cindane?"

"Doesssn't that mean lassst chance in ssssome language?"

"Yeah, I think ssssso, but I jussst think it ssssoundsss cool."

"Very well, I accept the name massssster." Harry almost fell over as he headed out of the snake's den.

"Don't call me massster. Call me Harry."

"I see you got an owl," commented Severus. Harry nodded and went up to pay for her. Cindane remained hidden curled around his wrist, unseen.

"Alright, no more detours. Next is Madam Malkin's Robe shop," said Severus.

000

As they entered, they all looked around. A plump woman came out and nodded knowingly.

"Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes, for him," he said, pointing at Harry.

"Come on dear. I've got someone in the back that is also going to Hogwarts."

Harry followed the woman to the back and sat on the stool that was empty. Looking over, he could see a boy with a pale pointed face. His street instincts warned him against speaking to him, so he said nothing. Lyra and Jake stood on his left, watching the woman fix up his robes. They too had noticed the boy.

"Going to Hogwarts?" Drawled the boy.

"Yeh, I am."

"Ahhh, you're from the streets aren't you." He had a sneer on his face that Harry did not like at all. He refused to answer. Obviously he knew so why should he answer? "Yes, I see you are. Well, I suppose I'll have to teach you of wizardly ways won't I. Unless… you're not all wizard of course." Harry couldn't resist asking.

"'Ow could I na be all wizard?"

"Well," But the woman finished pinning his robes for the right length.

"You're done my dear," she said. Harry was relieved to get away from the boy and hopped down.

"C'mon guys. Les go meet old Sevy."

"Alright, see you at Hogwarts then," Harry nodded curtly and headed out of the shop.

"I don' like tha kid," commented Jake.

Yeh, me neither. Ee was, well I don' know. I canna explain it," agreed Lyra.

They followed Severus to an old shop that looked about ready to be demolished, or Harry thought it should have been. The paint was old, but Harry could sense something around it. He supposed it was magic.

As they entered, they all shivered. Well, except Severus of course. It was cooler in the wand shop and Harry felt as if he were being watched.

"Hello," said a scratchy voice as an old man emerged from the shadows. "Wands for the three of you?"

"No, just him."

"Ahh Severus. Cherrywood with a core of dragonheart string, good for the dark arts. And Mr. Potter. I knew you would be coming soon. Your friends… oh, it is not my place to tell you. You shall know soon enough."

Harry wondered what the man was blabbering about and he could see the same in the other's eyes. Also he wasn't too sure of the old man's sanity.

"Ok then. Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Well, I can use both for anythin'," he said. He was only able to do this because of the times when Sikes had broken his wrist and he had to use the other to do his pickpocketing.

"Ahh, both. I knew of only one other in the last century who could use both hands. That means power Mr. Potter."

Harry warily watched as the tape measure measured his arms, and most of his body before Mr. Ollivander called it off.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Please try each wand I give you. You will know which wand is yours. I will not have to tell you." Harry tried many wands, each one giving disastrous results when it was waved by him.

"Ahh, I love a tricky customer."

Finally he picked up a wand that Mr. Ollivander had to pull from the storage area.

"Holly and phoenix feather. It would be very strange if this wand chose you.

As Harry took the wand, he knew that it was the one. A warm feeling had spread throughout his entire body and a feeling of being complete as well. When he waved it, a formation made of emerald green sparks shot out and hovered in front of him. He stared, wondering just what it was. It had the shape of a person, a woman by its size, and… but then it vanished, leaving everyone in the shop staring.

"I have never had a reaction like that before," said the old man in wonder. "And it is very curious that you got that wand." He continued to mutter until Severus lost his patience.

"And what, may I ask is so strange about Potter obtaining that specific wand?" The old man was unfazed by his sharp tone.

"Well Mr. Snape, that wand has a phoenix tale feather that is the double to another feather in the wand of, the one who gave Mr. Potter his scar.

Severus had nothing to say to that. Harry paid for his wand and they left the shop.

"Alright. We will now be heading to Hogwarts by floo and…"

"Wha's floo? We're na gunna travel sick are we?" asked Jake innocently.

"Mr. Stone," Severus said between gritted teeth. "If you interrupt me one more time, I will be forced to ply you with a silencing charm. Now, as I was saying. Floo is traveling by fire. I shall explain it in more detail when we arrive at the fireplace we will be using. Now, let us proceed."

000

Albus Dumbledore sat staring at one of his silver instruments. It was flashing emerald green. He was confused. The instrument would only flash if Harry Potter had come in contact with a magical person.

This was not supposed to happen. Harry was with muggles, the Dursleys. He hoped that Harry was ok. He would talk to Severus when he returned.

Note: the accent was changed on purpose for Harry's Snakespeak. For snakes, there is no street accent.


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts and Discoveries

Enjoy!

'lah means thoughts

Chapter 6: Hogwarts and Discoveries

Harry stared with apprehension at the emerald green flames that rose up from the fireplace at a pub called the Three Broomsticks. Jake had been heard to ask where exactly the brooms were.

"I don' wanna go in there. Wha if it urts me?" asked Lyra timidly.

The emerald color is a sign that you may enter the flames and no harm will come to you," said Severus shortly, but with a small note of reassurance. "Now, after you step into the fire, you will need to call out Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, warheads. You must say it clearly or you could get lost in the vast network of fireplaces and I would not want to have to retrieve you. Do you three understand?" He asked with a stern look.

"Yessir," they said together.

"Very well then. Mr. Stone, you first."

"Why can' 'Arry go first?"

"Do not argue, just go." Jake went in and was gone in a whoosh of fire after calling the name. Lyra followed after and it was just him and Severus.

Harry stared again at the flames before entering and after calling what he had been instructed to say, he found himself spinning very fast. He did not like this method of travel and hoped that he was not lost forever here.

000

Suddenly he flew out of the flames, landing with a thud on the floor of a place he had never been. He hoped this was the right place or he didn't know what he would do. He went to the side as Severus came after him. Jake and Lyra stood, staring at an old man who stared back with twinkling blue eyes.

"Who are ye?" Harry asked sharply. Severus stepped forward, blocking the three of them.

Albus, I found these three children," Harry snorted. "…close to the muggle herb shop fighting. Upon closer inspection I found that one of them was Harry Potter."

Albus sat up straighter. Harry was one of those children? He wondered where they lived and why they looked so ill cared for. Severus went on.

"I took the three to the Leaky Cauldron and explained Mr. Potter's past. It turns out that…"

"I'd like it if ye wouldn't tell our passed to someone we don' even know." Harry snarled, angry with Severus.

Severus turned; looking into Harry's blazing eyes. There was anger, distrust and a bit of fear there. There were things this boy wanted no one but his siblings to know. He understood and nodded.

"Very well. I will let you tell in your own time. I apologize."

"Thank ya," he said roughly. Now 'oo are ye? And why are ye so concerned wit 'oo we are and where we've been?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who are your friends?" He picked up a tin on his desk. "Would any of you like a lemon drop?" Severus sneered at the tin.

"I am Harry potter as I see ye know, these are my friends Lyralei Stone and Jacob Stone."

"Wha is a lemon drop?" asked Jake.

Albus handed the three of them a candy and sat back in his chair. "Ahh so you will all three be coming here." It was a statement, not a question.

Harry made a face at the sour taste of the candy and spat at the waist basket. Then tuned in to what the old man had just said. "Wha? Bu we don' ave magic," said Lyra confusedly.

"You do. Your abilities have been blocked, but I can sense them. I can bring them out so you may attend with Mr. Potter." At this point, Severus moved forward again.

"Headmaster, you mean to say that these," He pointed at Harry's friends. "Children have latent magical abilities that even…" A realization struck him. "Mr. Ollivander knew. He knew Albus."

"I am well aware of that fact. He contacted me directly after you all departed the shop and told me everything."

'Can't get anything passed Albus.' Thought Severus.

"Now, there is the matter as to where these children will stay until the school year begins." Severus groaned inwardly. He saw the twinkle in the old man's eyes as he looked at him. He could guess what would come.

"Severus, the other professors have not returned from their summer vacations as of yet. I would be grateful if you could keep an eye on them?" Severus wanted to snarl, yell, rage and say that he wanted nothing to do with the kids. But he could not. It had been him who had found them, told them everything. They probably trusted him more than the headmaster. This made perfect sense since they didn't know him.

"Very well. I shall keep an eye on them. A very close eye. Come you three," he said as he headed out of the office, his robes billowing.

"Oh, Mr. Potter." Harry turned.

"Yeah?"

"After you have gotten settled, I would like a word with you." Harry could guess what would happen. The old man would want to know where he had been and all of that.

"Alrigh," he said before turning and following the others down the moving stairs.

Jake turned back into the office, a hopeful look on his face. "Erm sir? C'n I ave another lemon drop please?" Albus gave him another twinkleing happily. He was glad to know that another person enjoyed the muggle sweet. Severus made a sour face, mirrored by Harry.

000

Harry looked around the room that had been given to him for the rest of the summer. He marveled at the cozy looking bed, the oak furniture, the tiled bathroom and just the fact that he had a place to live that wasn't on the streets. He was relieved not to have to worry about Rodney Sikes or others sneaking up on him to stab a knife into him. He was glad that his friends were safe, but surprised that they too had magic. Who had blocked their abilities? And why did they? Many theories tumbled in his mind, but he just didn't know. He supposed that things would be found out when they needed to be. That wouldn't stop him from looking though.

"'Arry, c'mon. Ya know tha old man wans to talk to ya," said Lyra. Lyra was always the one to keep the peace in their group of three. It had always been that way and Harry knew that being in a school for magic with people they didn't know would not change the order of things.

"Ok, I'm comin' Lyr," he said as he turned away from the soft bed that he had been contemplating sleeping on. He could just forget the man's request to speak to him… but no.

000

Albus sat in his office staring at Fawkes. He had a lot to think about and a meeting with Harry Potter to look forward to. He wanted to know so many things.

Where had he come from? Why was he not at the Dursleys? Who had taken care of him and where did he get that accent?

Those questions zoomed through his mind, tumbling over one another to make themselves known, wanting to be answered. But for perhaps the first time in his long life, he did not have any answers.

Albus had worried about Harry being with the Dursleys. He had known the boy would not have it easy, but had hoped for at least a bit of a childhood for him. Sadly, it seemed he had misjudged the Dursleys. He would have to have a talk with them to find out what had gone wrong.

000

Harry stared around as he walked to the headmaster's office. There were so many things to see, things that in his mind, should not exist. He knew he could get lost in here and not be found for days. Luckily Severus had given him a map.

Harry jumped when the gargoyle moved at the saying of the password 'Chocolate frog.' It seemed this man liked candy.

After going up the spiral stairs, he was about to knock when the call to enter came. It made him uneasy, but he went in, ignoring his instinct to bolt.

"Have a seat my boy. Would you care for a lemon drop and tea?" Harry declined. Those sour candies were just strange.

He flinched when a quavering note sounded from the corner close to the door. Looking over, he saw a beautiful looking bird covered in gold plumage. The note from it had made him feel calm.

"Wha is that?"

"That, my boy is a phoenix. His name is Fawkes."

"Ee's beautiful."

"Yes he is."

Albus took a deep breath. He knew Harry probably wouldn't want to tell him anything, but he had to try.

If I may ask, where have you been staying? Surely not with the Dursleys?"

"I don' know anythin' about any Dusley or wha ever ya called them. I lived in an orphanage all my life." Harry saw no harm in letting the man know that.

"An orphanage." The twinkle left his eyes.

"Tha's wha I said." Harry hated when adults repeated things back to him. It made him think they were looking down on him.

"Your friends were there with you?"

"Yes, they came after me. We've been together since I was 2." Albus nodded, and thought of what to ask next.

"And who was the person who took care of you?" Harry's visage darkened and a mask seemed to slip over his eyes. Albus was strongly reminded of Severus at that age.

"I'm not goin' to say anymore about tha. Also I know about my status in this world. I don' like it and I won' be controlled ere. I've 'ad enough of tha. I will protect my friends and I want this matter explained about their magical abilities? Like 'oo blocked em and why?" Albus looked at him.

"I do not know who has blocked your friend's abilities, nor do I know why. I can however bring them to the surface and the three of you can go here together. They can learn with you." Harry hoped he would find who blocked his friends. He was glad though, that they would be able to be with him.

"Thank ya sir. I would like them ere with me, but I don' wish to delve into my past."

Albus felt so sad and angry. The Dursleys would give him an explanation. He could see the distrust in Harry's eyes. He wondered how bad it had been, but would not asked. He hoped that one day the boy would trust him. Until then he would do what he could to help. He could see that Severus would be good for him and he in turn, would be good for Severus. All three of them would.

"If you send Lyralei and Jake up here, I will perform the necessary actions to bring out their magic. You may go and explore the castle. I only ask that you be aware that you do not know the place." The twinkle had emerged once again.

"Thanks sir," said Harry softly. He could tell he had good intentions. He was not ready to trust yet though.

000

Later that night, Harry, Lyra, Jake and Severus sat around a table in Severus's quarters full from the large dinner. It felt so good to not be hungry.

"I canna believe tha we ave magic!" said Jake for the hundredth time.

"Me neither," Lyra said softly.

"Yeah, we can ave a hexing spree!" said Harry excitedly.

"Now you three. If there is any hexing going on I will make you all disembowel frogs and skin rats." Jake looked positively revolted.

"Why would we skin rats and mess with frogs?" Severus seemed to pull a teaching aura around him.

"Many animals play into the subject of potions as you will find out when you take my class. I will teach you all a lot about potions. I do not put up with squeamishness in my class. Skinned rats and disemboweled frogs do not scratch the surface of what is used. One day potions could save your life." They all sat listening to him. They couldn't wait to learn magic.

000

Harry lay in his bed that night feeling the softness of the feather mattress and the warmth of the down blanket around him. He was so glad to be here. He found himself thinking that thought all the time. He was glad that his friends could be here with him, that he would not be alone in this new world.

Harry intended to do all he could, learn all there was to defeat Voldemort. But while he learned, he intended to have fun. He intended to enjoy the experience of living in a magical castle. He would break Severus Snape's cold defense. He would make something of his life and not worry about the future until it was upon him.


	8. Chapter 7: Last Day

'lah for thoughts

"lah for snakespeak

Chapter 7: Last Day

There was only one day until the school term began. Tomorrow the start of term feast would commense and all of the other students would come. Harry and his friends were very excited, yet nervous. He hoped that they would make friends or at least not make enemies. Voldemort was enemy enough.

For the past month and a half, they had learned everything possible about Hogwarts Castle. They had learned about as many shortcuts as they could and of the many hidden rooms containing many things of mystery. Now all they needed was to learn to use magic.

Harry had been given birthday presents from his friends and Severus for the first time he could remember. It had surprised him greatly. He supposed they had gotten the presents from Diagon Alley while getting Lyra and Jake's supplies.

They yammered on about the fun they would have in the next day as they trooped into the great hall for dinner.

"…and we ave to get Peeves on our side!"

The group had had many runnins with Peeves. Jake liked him, Harry saw a possible ally for his fun and Lyra remained unsure.

"Mr. Stone, I believe that we are inside. I would appreciate it if you spoke in a quieter tone," hissed the potions master. Jake gulped.

"Oh, sorry sir, I…"

"Jake, not another word. Yer gunna get us all in trouble," whispered Lyra, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the great hall. Harry sniggered at Lyra's motherly tendencies. It had always been that way. Jake the trouble maker, Harry the quiet observer and protector, and Lyra the logical and sometimes temperamental one. Jake also had a temper, but it was different than Lyra's. They all did really; it was shown in different situations.

Harry strode ahead of Lyra and Jake as they bickered playfully. Looking up toward the head table, he saw Dumbledore waving at him. Snape had a sour expression upon his face as if such exuberance shouldn't be displayed. Harry smiled and sauntered over.

"Enjoying exploring the castle?" Albus said, that twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed the three of them.

"Yeah!" yelled Jake excitedly.

"Mr. Stone, what did I just tell you," hissed Snape again, a scowl on his face.

"Now Severus, they are only children. Let them enjoy themselves." Severus did not reply. He only stabbed viciously at his steak with his fork. Harry scoffed at the only children part, but said nothing on the matter.

Looking around, Harry realized that this would be the last night they would sit at the head table with the professors. Tomorrow they would be sorted, possibly separated. That put a pain in his heart. He didn't want to be separated from his street siblings. He wanted them to stay together without the danger of Sikes looming over them all the time. It would be the first time ever besides the short time away from him before Severus found them. That had been marred by the group of kids though. He just wanted them to stay safe.

"Harry, yellowhair callsss you," hissed his snake who was curled about his shoulders. He jumped. Yellowhair was Cindane's name for Lyra. She was still thinking of a name for Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Ya aren't eating." Lyra was eyeing him worriedly.

"Oh yeah, just thinkin' about tomorrow."

"Worried about the sorting huh? I am too."

"Yeah me too," Jake chimed in.

Harry turned to look at Severus, who sat directly on his right. He was eating his steak mechanically, and Harry could see him watching them from the corner of his eye. Picking up his fork, he began eating, trying not to think about the next day.

Finished with dinner, the three young ones followed Severus out of the great hall. Harry realized with another pang that this would be the last night they would sleep in the quarters provided by the potions master. He would miss the soft bed, the comfortable feeling of sitting around the fire. He did not want to be surrounded by other children gawping at his scar and only liking him because of it.

He had read about himself in several books he had found in the library and had showed Lyra and Jake. He did not like the thought of being known for doing something he didn't remember when only a few weeks ago he had been in Sike's clutches with no hope of being free. It was a scary prospect and he just wished he could hide.

"'Arry?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Lost in thought again?" Lyra asked softly.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Yeah…" but before she could go into her thoughts they arrived at Severus's quarters.

He said the password and they trooped in after him. With a snap of Severus's fingers, the lights flicked on and a wave of his wand produced a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"Sit," he said imperiously. Harry cocked his head wondering what this was about, but sat between Lyra and Jake on the soft leather sofa. Severus languished in one of the black leather armchairs, face expressionless.

"Wha is this about?"

"Anyone want a drink?" offered Severus, avoiding Jake's question. Harry sniggered.

"Oh mighty one, yes!" he said, still sniggering

"Oh hush you two. And please I would like some tea," said Lyra glaring at the boys.

"Yes mother," they chorused.

Sev's POV

In the passed six weeks, those kids have wormed their way into my heart. I don't know, but they have. I hope they all get into my house.

Harry seems to be the leader of this group. I have noticed his deep thoughts, probably doesn't want to be separated from his friends. I can understand it. The streets have a bonding effect.

End of Sev's POV

"Now, I want to say some things and I'd appreciate no interruptions. This is serious." He waited for their nods and then continued, face expressionless.

"In the passed 6 weeks I have come to know you. I am not a nice man. There are reasons why I say this to be explained later. I know how the streets are, having experienced them myself." A pained look crossed Severus's eyes so fast that the three thought they'd imagined it.

"I had a street brother. I never wanted to be separated from him, but circumstances made it so. He was killed by the person who was supposed to be our caregiver. I will not go into the reasons why, but I tell you this for a reason. Not for pity which I am sure you know.

I tell you this to let you know that I understand the anxiety you three are feeling. You Harry most of all because you lead this group. I want you to know that if you three are separated in the sorting which given your personalities… could be a possibility; you will always have a place in my quarters. You may stay here on weekends and come here for the holidays. I will see what I can do about the summer so that you do not have to go back to the streets." He stopped talking, not knowing what else to say, watching their reactions.

"Ya are serious?" Harry asked, not believing that someone would do this for him and his mates.

"Indeed."

"Bu sir… ya only jus met us," Jake said uncertainly.

"As I said earlier, I have come to know you over these passed six weeks. You three and I are quite alike. Though I must say Harry is most like I was at your age."

"Lyra sat silently. She was so confused, grateful, and she just didn't know what to think. Severus was nice and it would be good to have a sure place to go. She only hoped he didn't get tired of them eventually. She hoped he wouldn't start hurting them like Sikes.

Severus turned his black eyes to her and seemed to read her thoughts. He slid from his chair and kneeled down in front of the small girl, taking both her hands in his.

"Lyralei, I have a pretty good idea of your thoughts and do not blame you for them in the least. It is natural to distrust someone who has been through what you have. I want to assure you that I will never lay an unkind hand on you or your siblings. I hope you will accept this offer of mine and come to trust me in time. I may put up a mean persona to others, but there are reasons for it. I am sorry, but I cannot explain them right now. Know that I will in time and that I will never harm you or lie to you."

Tears stood in Lyra's eyes as she stared into the man's warm ones. She could see the sincerity in them, and the hidden pain that could only be found by staring straight into them. She knew he meant it, knew he would not hurt any of them. Impulsively, she pulled her hands from his and threw her arms around Severus's neck. He awkwardly patted her back, rigid the whole time. Lyra understood though and pulled back, red-faced.

"Sorry sir, I… I'm just so grateful to ya. No one's ever been so nice t'us…"

"You are welcome. So are you three in agreement?"

"Yeah!" they said excitedly. Harry's worry vanished. He hoped they'd be in the same house, but knew that they'd always have somewhere to go to see each other.

"Good, now off to bed. Tomorrow will be the last time you can sleep in and enjoy yourselves so you will need the sleep," he said with a smirk.

The three young ones stood up, waved to Sev and headed to their rooms. Each of them had their own thoughts on what had taken place, but I think we'll let them keep them private. People need some thoughts for themselves after all. One thing that was common however, was gratitude. Severus was a good man and with him on their side, they would be protected.


End file.
